In a self-optimizing network, terminal equipment will transmit a link failure report to a network side when a link failure occurs, and then the network side will determine a cause of the link failure according to the report.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventors found that a defect of the relevant art resides in that the network side will determine whether it is a problem of incorrect setting of a handover parameter or a problem of coverage according to link failure information provided by the terminal equipment; however, an existing method of determination cannot determine whether it is resulted from a handover preparation failure, thereby resulting in that the network side cannot optimize correctly.